


Sicknesss

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boob Jobs, Cheating, Extremely Underage, F/M, Hand Jobs, Large Cock, Manipulation, Shotacon, Underwater Sex, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:02:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24393961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Shannon finds out her boyfriend's nine-year-old brother Colby has a monster-sized cock. So she tells him that he's sick and that in order to help him, she needs to make him cum. All in order to get access to that large, sexy, underage dick.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	Sicknesss

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from 5mart_1diot. I had to break this into multiple chapters to try to get everything you wanted, so keep a lookout for more soon. Also if anyone has requests for a story, feel free to let me know and I'll try to get to them as soon as possible!

Shannon was happy that her boyfriend Damien invited her over. They haven’t been able to spend much time together since Damien had a lot going on with trying to get a football scholarship. He spent most of his time practicing and trying to keep his grades up so he can stay on the team. So it was a pleasant surprise when he invited her to his place.

He also said to bring a swimsuit, saying their pool just got fixed. So there Shannon was, at his doorstep, knocking on the door with her tote bag slung over her shoulder. In it contained a skimpy pink bikini, which she hoped would come in handy. Since Damien’s been busy, she hadn’t had a chance to sleep with him in a while, leaving her to take care of her own needs. Hopefully, the swimsuit will help. Maybe he’ll see her with it on and when they’re in the pool, Damien will move her bikini bottoms to the side, exposing her cunt and start finger fucking her in the water.

Shannon broke out of her daydream when the door swung open. She was surprised to see Colby, Damien’s nine-year-old brother. He was a cute kid, definitely shared similarities with Damien, the same hair, eyes, and skin tone, and you couldn’t see it now, but Shannon could tell that when he gets a bit older that he’ll get Damien’s sharp bone structure and fit body. But now, he’s just a little boy, kind of scrawny but was still probably the kid every fifth grader had a crush on.

“Oh, hey Colby! Damien said you were going with your parents on that trip?”

“Hey Shannon! And yeah, I was supposed to go but I have school stuff to do.”

Shannon almost cooed at the pout on Colby’s face.

“Aw, that stinks. So your big brother’s watching you?”

Damien walked down the stairs at that moment, already wearing swim trunks.

“Yeah, sorry, forgot to tell you. It was a last-minute thing. But we can still hang out if you don’t mind the brat over here.”

He slightly shoved his little brother, causing a small play fight between the two. Shannon smiled at the two’s antics, laughing slightly.

“Of course I don’t mind!”

Damien smiled, slinging an arm around his girlfriend’s waist and kissing her cheek.

“You’re the best. Now, I’m going to head to the pool, why don’t you change into your swimsuit and we can hang out.”

Colby slightly bounced up and down, a smile gracing his face.

“Can I hang out with you guys?”

“Did you finish your homework?”

Colby’s smile faded at his brother’s question. Damien ruffled his hair to make him feel a bit better.

“Sorry, maybe when you finish you can.” He turned his attention back to Shannon, pointing down the hall. “You can get dressed in the bathroom, third door on your right.”

Shannon walked to the bathroom as directed and changed into her new bikini. She smiled at her reflection in the mirror, knowing that Damien would have to be crazy not to get hard the second he saw her.

She walked out of the bathroom and saw Colby sitting at the dining room table, notebooks and textbooks and pencils sprawled all over in front of him. At the sound of her walking towards him, Colby looked up and was face to face with her cleavage. Shannon didn’t purposely show off in front of him, she just wanted to check on the little guy.

“How’s the work coming along?”

She saw Colby gulp before answering.

“Um, it’s, uh, coming along.”

She nodded, understanding that the situation might be uncomfortable for him, so she backed away from him and began to head towards the back door, leading to the pool. She was about to open it but Colby’s voice stopped her.

“S-Shannon, uh, I t-think something’s wrong.”

When she turned around, she expected him to tell her about some emergency, but when she turned around, all she saw was Colby standing up from his chair, and a…large tent in his shorts. A very large tent. Bigger than any she’s ever seen before.

Shannon couldn’t pull her eyes away from it, she just walked a bit closer and closer until she was right in front of Colby. She saw his face, covered in fear.

“It-it hurts. Down there. I don’t know what’s happening.”

Shannon looked down at his handsome face, not wanting it to be coated with pain. She couldn’t bear t see him so upset, she wanted him to be happy. She also wanted to see just what was under those shorts. That’s why she said what she said next.

“Don’t worry. I think I can fix it.”

She wiped some tears away from his face before dropping to her knees. She undid his belt and pulled down his shorts, along with his underwear. What she saw then was a glorious sight, a long and thick cock that would put most porn stars to shame. It was almost like a dream. Only a dream guy could have such a large dick. But here Colby was, in real life, with his hard cock reaching all the way up to the bottom of his chin.

Shannon wanted to put her lips on it, but for now she would just admire it. She tried wrapping her hand around it, but it was so thick she had to use both. She felt Colby shutter under her touch, and then he whispered as she started moving her hands up and down.

“W-what are you doing?”

“Shh, it’s okay. This will help you feel better.”

Colby was silent after that and let Shannon stroke his cock.

Shannon marveled at the hairless length in front of her. It was so thick and delicious looking, she just knew she had to do this again sometime. It throbbed under her touch, and she sped up her strokes so she could watch it twitch some more.

As she increased speed, Colby whimpered, letting out pants and bracing his hands behind him on the dining table. She took pleasure in knowing that she was doing this to the young boy, that she was most likely the first person to do this to him. Now she was desperate to make him release his juices all over. Her hands kept accelerating as Colby’s grip on the table became tighter.

“I-I’m-something’s happening Shannon, I, oh god!”

White liquid released from his penis, squirting all over Shannon’s hands and face, along with the dining room floor. Shannon licked her hands clean of the liquid and nearly moaned at the delicious taste as Colby still leaned on the table, beads of sweat dripping from his body as he tried catching his breath.

Shannon grabbed a roll of paper towels and wiped up the remains of Colby’s cum. She wiped her face with one of the towels and threw it in the garbage. She helped Colby pull his pants back up-how the hell did he even fit that thing in there?-and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Listen Colby. I just helped you because you have a serious medical condition.”

“I do?”

“Yes. Your private place gets hard and fills with a liquid that shouldn’t be there. And what I just did got it out.”

“B-but why did it happen?”

“It happens when you see something or someone you like. And only that person can help.”

“So you’ve done this for Damien?”

“Yeah. Speaking of which, you shouldn’t mention this to him. If you do, I won’t be able to help you again. I’m the only person who knows how to help you. And bad things can happen when that liquid stays in there”

“Okay, I think I understand.”

“Good. Now, I should go to the pool. You finish your homework, okay?”

“Okay.”

Of course Shannon knew that lying to the poor boy was wrong, but she couldn’t help it. That nine-year-old had a monster cock and she wanted it. She thought of that little boy railing her as she stepped into the pool next to her boyfriend. She’s just glad he didn’t notice the wet spot on her bikini bottoms before she got into the pool.


End file.
